xetreveversefandomcom-20200213-history
Isekorix
(Info will be added later, please be patient while I get back to editing) Isekorix are giant bear sized insects that are built to survive extreme cold climates and water similar to that of Earth's https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polar_bear. The Isekorix are native to the planet https://xetreveverse.wikia.com/wiki/Doguria along with its other inhabitants. Info: The isekorix are giant subarctic furry alien insects that are sentient. They have bulky bodies with thick white, light grey or light blue fur, sometimes even yellow or black. Their body shape is similar to that of crabs. They can see heat, have a pair of five long tufts of hair coming off of all sides their heads which they use to smell and sense vibrations in the air. The tufts of hair are in a star shape formation. They possess 6 eyes, two large compound eyes and 4 small compound eyes with a pair of large mandibles that resembling a tiger beetles and the mouth of a ladybug's. The back legs are small short and stout being able to withstand the weight of the body. The two other arms are longer and have feet with serrated claws pointing inwards to the palm for a firm grip on prey. The claws are meant to hold onto slippery prey like chorp, dorgurian and even octowurms. They are quite capable of swimming in icy arctic waters, resisting the cold for several hours at a time. They do not do well where it is hot and dry. They are accustomed to the cold arctic surface and waters. There are two currently known variants of isekorix. They are not two different species but subspecies or known as races. Torrorvor The torrorvor stay on the surface of the ice and may simply bury themselves in the snow and ice making air pockets that keep the warmer air from escaping. At other times they may be seen diving through the ice to get to the water or waiting at the holes to fish for their prey. Typically they are very white in color and are very difficult to be seen in plain site. They have thicker hairs and hollow hairs covering more of their bodies unlike the semi aquatic isektovor. Isektovor The isektovor are more aquatic than the torrorvor and are seen in more grey and blue color variations unlike the surface dwellers. They do travel on the surface but prefer their semi aquatic life. They have less hair on their bodies and is more bristly, stiff unlike their cousins. When living in the water they do bring air by trapping the air with their bristly hairs and bringing it to a pocket in the ice. Isekorix Larvae To Adult The young of isekorix appearance vary through their growth stages. Stage One: Egg Eggs blend into the surrounding underwater plant life. Stage Two: Larval Stage Isekorix in the larval stage are small as they are new or just hatched. They are worm-like in appearance with cilia lining the sides of their bodies to help them move along. All of their senses are not fully developed and need guidance from an older more experienced individual(s). Stage Three: Juvanile Stage: Four: Young Adult Stage Five: Adult Isekorix adults are as is in the above description.